


Poetry Night

by WowWaldo



Category: Free!
Genre: Haiku, Poetry, Rei being Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowWaldo/pseuds/WowWaldo
Summary: A late night where Rei’s doing some poetry about his friends in the swim club. (One-Shot)
Kudos: 3





	Poetry Night

Summary: A late night where Rei’s doing some poetry about his friends in the swim club. (One-Shot)

No one really knew it, but one of Rei Ryugazaki’s personal hobbies is poetry. Then again, no one really asked if he enjoyed poetry. 

Once they heard he’s not too good with Art and Music, dots could be connected that he wasn’t too fond of poetry as a result. It’s completely uncharacteristic for him, Nagisa Hazuki would probably say it if he heard Rei admit to having a hobby for poetry. 

“Not only is poetry a soothing activity, it improves critical thinking and greater self-awareness;  
that’s what poetry is, art of the soul written as music for the ears.” Rei would say if anyone actually bothered to ask him his opinions on poetry.

With all his assignments completed, and the latest theory memorized (related to swimming of course), he decided to indulge himself with a bit of poetry. His pencil against the paper and let his mind wander to something inspirational and meaningful; passion towards swimming or his friends. 

_Who should I begin with? I should go with Nagisa, since he is the one who introduced me into swimming. What style of poem would suit him? Perhaps a limerick would work? Let’s go with that._

Now that he had a person and genre, he began to write his thoughts down. 

**Limerick: Nagisa Hazuki**  
There once was a persistent blond  
Became a friend I find quite fond.  
Hungers, never full  
He can’t be called dull  
Splish, splash him and us hold a bond.

_Yes, Nagisa was the one who helped sparked my passion for water, but it was Haru who actually got me to truly realize the beauty of swimming. I suppose that means Haru’s next. Since he specializes in freestyle, a free verse should suit him._

His pencil was back on the paper and writing for a new person. 

**Free Verse: Haruka Nanase**  
His swimming stirs my soul like never before,  
He makes the water bend as if it's no chore.  
Yes it bends and folds to his whim  
Of all the reasons it is to swim.  
If he were any other creature besides human,  
It’d be a dolphin without a doubt  
The catalyst to my passion for swim  
Forever grateful from I to him. 

_With Haru written down, there’s always Tachibana sticking closeby._

**Tanka: Makoto Tachibana**  
The backstroke his forte.  
Considerate like duty  
His kindness well-known  
Captain o Captain you are  
A most trusted one called friend. 

“Anyone I’m forgetting?” He asked. 

Like a lightbulb turning on, he recalled their red-headed manager, Gou Matsuoka, the muscle loving sister of Rin Matsuoka. 

“I suppose it’d be inconsiderate to not write one about Gou, given how she’s supported this team so well.”

**Cinquain: Gou Matsuoka**  
Kou/Gou  
Smart, Devoted  
Finding, Making, Trying  
Helping us grow past our true limits,  
Our friend.

“I’ve done the one’s at the swim club, how about self-reflection of myself?” he said. 

His mind reflected at the moments of him in the water, once afraid now bold when swimming. He recalled how he was once a runner, now a swimmer; like a butterfly changing paths in lifeーthis is what he did. No further hesitation, his pencil slid across with precision as his mind sharpened with what to write.

 **Haiku: The Butterfly**  
Envision as I,  
Glide through water with true grace,  
Be the butterfly.

“These truly are my greatest works thus far!” Rei said. “I’ve outdone myself this time!”

He found himself giggling from such excitement. He readjusted his glasses, and read it a few more times. 

Eventually he noticed his clock reading AM instead of PM. He’d been writing longer than expected. Given how it was a school day he had to go to sleep as soon as possible now. That is, once he hides the evidence of his hobby first.

He quickly put the papers in a neat stack and stored it away in his hidden “Poetry Cabinet” that was inside his closet, moreso in the corner guarded by different outfits protecting it from sight. 

He double-checked everything in his backpack from his assignments, school supplies, and swimwear for tomorrow. He noticed the slight bags under his eyes from the mirror. 

“I may be behind on schedule sleepwise, but making some fine poetry makes up for it.” He said. 

Moments later he placed himself comfortably in his bed, the butterfly enthusiast let his eyes rest along with his body and soul, awaiting for the next opportunity to swim with his friends and master the butterfly.


End file.
